Ricka Machiyuki
"No problem. Don't think about who is behind you. Just take your lessons." Ricka Machiyuki is one of the Players classmates who mysterious transferred in after they did. Oddly, she is shown to be even less familiar with social norms and current trends, and she socially struggles around others. Later, it is revealed that she is a reformed assassin who was originally sent after the Player for abandoning the village. She chose to stay and joins the Ninja Seeking Club instead. Bio Appearance Ricka has a fair complexion with sharp azure eyes and short silver hair cut inches above her shoulder. Her spiked bangs are layered beneath her forelocks, which have an intake at the top of the head and cover her ears. On the side is a diamond clip with a blue pearl in the center. Instead of a blazer, she wears a black vest with her school uniform. In ninja attire, she dons a white bathing suit-style piece with blue and gold detail on the fabric partially covering her breasts. Over this is a light blue sleeveless vest with gold lining and long, flowing tails. A dark navy obi wraps around the waist with a snowflake and two light blue skinny stripes, and on the back is a long white ribbon. She also wears light blue wrist guards with two blue bracelets and a snowflake band beneath her left shoulder. Her white boots have a blue ribbon tied around the leg and are paired with light blue stockings. Personality A stoic and straight-laced young woman who often creates a mysterious mood around her; especially when she says unsettling things that make others uneasy. Her classmates can only hope she's just kidding. She keeps her cool and usually has an unwavering poker-face when in public, but around the Player, she becomes severely flustered and easily embarrassed. She is referred to as a kuudere. She connects with them over how she struggles to relate to current things outside of their old village and she is shown to be an even worse student than them and is a lot more awkward. But as she begins to adjust she takes a strong liking to current, interesting things like video games and fried noodle hotdogs. Abilities/Jutsu Ricka specializes in ice jutsu. She can freeze the air around her, create mist, form pillars of ice, and freeze her surroundings by releasing a frigid aura. She has full control over her power and sometimes uses it outside of combat for trivial use like to cure being hot- although it was this that led to Nanao discovering the Club was full of actual ninjas. It is revealed in Season 23 that her abilities were not learned in the Daikou village, but in the Tokakushi village. She was also trained to be an assassin, and she wields two chakrams/shurikens as her preferred weapon. Story Trivia *She is the very first enemy of the Protagonist encountered prior to her reform. Gallery Chara_ricka.png|Ricka (School Outift) Chara_ricka_2.png|Ricka (Ninja Outfit) RickaWeddingPhoto.png|Ricka (Wedding Dress) In_game_CG.jpg RickaNinjaGarbSmile.png Photos_Season_1_Chapter_3_Premium.png Photos Season 1 Chapter 6 Premium.png Photos Season 1 Chapter 10 Premium.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Ninja Seeking Club members